


World Of Our Own Making

by Tunder28



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunder28/pseuds/Tunder28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You rub away the dried blood that clings to me, remnants of my old life. You smile like its the best thing in the world, and I know it is too.</p><p>I know everything about you in that breath</p><p> </p><p>(really random- sorry guys. Had to write it out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Of Our Own Making

My belief in you wavers

You see this and I hate that you do

You can see how my eyesight swims

How I lose focus and escape away from you

And you hate it. And I hate it. I hate you for making me lose myself

You rub away the dried blood that clings to me, remnants of my old life. You smile like its the best thing in the world, and I know it is too.

I know everything about you in that breath

Each smile that was too wide or tone that was too long. I can see how it hurts, the stretch of muscles for a cause that was dying....inside me. For you, it was always dead.

I can see how you are swimming so hard against the current of the world that the only land in sight you see is me. And that wavers me.

I am not stable and yet to hold onto me as if I could hold you here. Keep you now. Let you keep _me_.

Your skies are turning to grey. Mine to black.

There used to be other colours in this monotone world, but they died when we met.

The green of the grass and blue of the water...now all dark and discoloured. We have lost our way by following the same path.

One of us must diverse or else both be pushed over the edge.

We have tripped over each other’s loose stones and I can see it in your eyes. They are growing tense, hard and jagged. You cannot survive like this. But i...i’ve always been like this. Survived in this broken dream and sight.

We cannot go back, the blackness now too much our own made sky. We have taken it onto us and accepted this new orbit. We falling towards the air the other makes in passing, revolving around to circle again towards our world.

It is our ways that will end us.

Like planets colliding, we will destroy this world...together...or in our fall from grace. The shockwaves will make the world bright once again, a bright flash of knowing, and then finally...darkness.   

 


End file.
